Shock Value
}} |trophy =Silver }} Shock Value is a Fallout 3 quest and achievement that is added to the game in the Broken Steel add-on. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Talk to Paladin Tristan Right after completing Death From Above the Lone Wanderer is told to talk to Paladin Tristan in the Citadel. Tristan briefs them on their next mission, which is to retrieve a pre-War experimental device called a Tesla coil from the remains of Olney Powerworks. The scribes need the coil to finish a little surprise for the Enclave: the Tesla cannon. (Optional) Use Enclave-controlled deathclaws If Tristan is asked for a little help, he tells the Lone Wanderer to talk to Scribe Vallincourt in the Citadel laboratory. She offers a deathclaw control scrambler which allows the Lone Wanderer to "hijack" Enclave-controlled deathclaws so long as they are within range of an Enclave transmitter. Southeast of Old Olney is an Enclave camp where the controller can be tested. All that must be done is to unlock the deathclaw cage and let it kill the Enclave soldiers. One can also sneak up the nearby collapsed bridge and get within range of the deathclaw and watch it attack the Enclave soldiers. If one cannot pick the lock, the Enclave officer has the key. Often times, until the Lone Wanderer enters the Olney sewers, the 'completed' notification for this (optional) task will not appear, and the marker will stay on the radar. Find the ruins of Olney Powerworks Upon arrival at Olney, bringing up the local map on the Pip-Boy will show the entrance to the sewer. Once inside the sewer, find the ladder which leads to Old Olney underground. Arriving there, the Lone Wanderer is greeted by the ghouls Wint and Kidd who are the last survivors of a group of ghouls which tried to establish a settlement here - a plan the deathclaws apparently did not approve of. The ghouls leave after conversing with the Lone Wanderer, deducing that it's safe to leave the way they came. From here on, the way to Olney Powerworks is pretty linear. Navigating the deathclaw-infested Old Olney underground, one will find Wint's and Kidd's dead comrades, like Badger, Connelly, Dunbar, Carl and Sanders, and eventually reach a door to Old Olney S. Wilson Building. In the building there are a couple of Enclave soldiers and a door on the second level (behind two Enclave soldiers) that leads to Olney Powerworks. Find a Tesla coil The old power plant is guarded by sentry bots which can be deactivated from a couple of security terminals. One can take the short way by going through a door on their left after entering the area, and then hacking the Very Hard terminal there, or take the long way by veering to the right. Either way, one will eventually reach the room with the Tesla coil, which is inside the bright electrical chamber. Removing the coil while the power is on will cause a large amount of damage. To acquire the Tesla coil without power damage, jump down into the Tesla coil chamber, enter the adjacent room, and use the Hard terminal to shut off the power. Then go back into the chamber and remove the Tesla coil from its base. Another way to sustain less damage is to jump into the Tesla coil chamber and activate the three emergency switches inside the chamber. One will still receive a shock, but it is not as harmful. If skill level prevents access to the shutdown switch, throwing a few pulse grenades into the chamber will knock out the power and allow access to the three switches. Take the Tesla coil to Paladin Tristan Once done, a nearby ladder leads out to a street north of Old Olney. Here one is likely to be greeted by a couple of deathclaws, and upon defeating them one can fast travel back to the Citadel. Hand the coil over to Tristan and receive the next assignment, Who Dares Wins. Reward * 1400 XP Quest stages Notes * While it is possible to obtain a Tesla coil before receiving the quest, the player character will be unable to turn it in immediately. The Tesla coil will only count towards the quest progress once entering the Olney Powerworks. * While in the sewers, if one takes a short diversion, they can find a dead Brotherhood of Steel member with the unique prototype medic power armor. * While attempting the optional quest to use deathclaws to the Lone Wanderer's advantage, make sure followers are told to wait; otherwise they might kill the deathclaw, thereby blowing the option. * The "help" provided by the deathclaw control scrambler is questionable as the only Enclave-controlled deathclaw encountered during this quest is located in the Enclave camp outside Old Olney and cannot leave the radius of the Enclave transmitter without dying. One more controllable deathclaw will be encountered within the Mobile Base Crawler. * The manhole the ladder connects to is initially exit only, so forget about short cutting in that way. One can, however, use it to return to Olney Powerworks later on. * There are two sets of around 10 alien power cells (considerably more if the PC has the Scrounger perk 40~50) in ammunition boxes located in the nooks above the water fountains, next to the twin turret guns, at the end of the long hallway full of computers. The water fountains have little "flying saucers" on top of them as clues, like miniature versions of the full sized ones found in playgrounds. ** The room containing the remote research terminal to disengage the Tesla coil also contains three sets (x12) of alien power cells: one on a stove near the back of the room, one on a table to the left of that stove, and the third on a table next to the terminal itself. * If the scrambler is acquired and the Lone Wanderer travels to their Megaton home, an Enclave deathclaw may appear at the house, follow them outside, and begin attacking Megaton settlers. Category:Broken Steel quests Category:Broken Steel achievements and trophies de:Schreckfaktor ru:Плата за электричество uk:Плата за електрику